Valentines day Violence
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: It's Valentines day and some people are really unhappy about it. Part of my Holiday Series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. **

**A/N: While this is a Valentines day story there is not much romance except for some small mentions of pepperoni. Also this one is more focused on The Avengers than some of the others. Also it's might be a little creepy.**

**Thanks for everyone who reads these and a special thanks to those who review them I really do appreciate each and every one of the reviews I get. **

* * *

Thor was watching TV with Clint when Tony came in grinned and brandishing what looked like a photo. Thor ignored it and continued watching his show. The show suddenly paused and Thor sighed but looked up at the man.

"Is that your Valentine?" Clint asked mockingly motioning to the picture. Tony's grin faded into a slightly annoyed look before returning back to the grin.

"No, this is Rob. I managed to snap a picture before he could stop me." Tony said. Rob was a friend of Tony's and worked for GO Tablets in some capacity that Tony hadn't really explained yet. "See he's real." he said shoving it in Clint's face. Clint wasn't the only one who had teased him about Rob not being real, but Clint had been one of the main ones. Clint took it from him and looked at the picture. Thor leaned over and looked at it as well. Rob appeared to be somewhat tall for a human but his features were very plain. He had brown hair cut short and was wearing a set of jeans and a nice polo shirt and had a decidedly angry look on his face on his slightly older early to mid thirties face.

"Why does he look so angry?" Thor asked curiously.

"He didn't like me taking his picture." Tony said with a shrug "I'm probably going to have to go to the stuffy restaurants for a while to make up for it."

"Did you go out with him today?" Clint asked with a smirk and Tony looked annoyed again.

"No, yesterday."

"Then why did it take you till today to show us?" Thor asked curiously.

"I had to make a photo printer." said like it was obvious.

"Couldn't you just have bought one?" Thor asked.

"Why buy one when I can make one?" he said brandishing the photo.

Thor opened his mouth to ask another question when Tony asked.

"Wait, Valentines day is today?" the both of them just looked at him incredulously wondering how it was he always managed to forget when things were.

"Pepper is going to kill you." Clint said and Thor nodded his agreement.

"I still have time." Tony said and ran out of the room. Thor and Clint chuckled and went back to watching their show.

~.~

"I bet you're glad." Clint teased Tony on the top of the Avengers tower. They had just gotten a call, apparently a group of people had decided to attack the city with pink and white monsters that in a strange way looked like hearts. It was pretty obvious that apparently they were unhappy with the holiday.

"Actually, I get managed to get reservations." Tony said before flying off the roof. Thor lifted Mjolnir into the air and followed Tony until he saw in person what he had only saw on screen before for a few moments. They looked repulsive, deformed and grotesque. The pink and white creatures were walking around on the tops of their little hearts with their pointy end sticking in the air, but they were beating like an actual heart. Every movement they made they contracted as they did so and they were deeply veined. They were repulsive, more repulsive than bilgesnipes.

He came at the first one with his hammer and knocked at backwards...only for it to get right back up. Apparently the things were very strong and hardy. The heart shaped things came towards him again and leaped at him, Thor was barely able to dodge it as he was unsure exactly what would happen if he didn't do so. He dodged another creature and saw Clint shooting at the heart only for the arrow to not seem to make much of a dent. Thor finally saw one of them go down and stay down after Clint used one of his exploding arrows, but whoever had made their creatures had made them very tough. The dodging made their teams slowly start to spread from each so that soon he could only see Tony and none of the others.

He got his answer as to the effect of touching them when he saw one of the heart things make contact with Tony, who had been focused on one group of heart things and hadn't notice the one that was behind him. The heart made contact with Tony and contracted seeming to paralyze Tony for a moment even through his suit. Thor dodged another one of the creatures as he tried to figure out some way to get to the Tony, as he was not moving and he was not speaking. Neither of which boded well for his friend. Still with the amount of heart rushing at him, it was difficult enough to not get hit himself and he was making very little progress in getting closer to Tony very quickly. Thor used his lightening on the creatures and found it only seemed to make them stronger.

Thor blinked as he saw an unexpected sight as Loki suddenly appeared next to the Tony and had pulled the creature off of Tony's chest. He then pulled Tony to his feet and whispered something in his ear, Tony nodded at him and then Loki disappeared a moment later. Thor managed to dodge another heart even as he thought of how bizarre that was. Loki had never shown an interest in any of the other Avengers before. It was only when he was in danger that Loki had ever come before, but he had come this time to aid Tony when the rest of the them hadn't been able to. Tony lifted off into the air and Thor frowned as Tony seemed to be shooting at the buildings closest to them.

"Thor, everyone get out of the way." Thor managed to evade the hearts long enough to lift into the air just as Tony fired. A cascade of glass from the near by building started to fall. Thor watched as the shards of glass started to fall on and into the creatures from nightmares. The shards seemed to effect them the way little else had except for the exploding arrows that Clint had sent. What didn't go into them pressed against them making them immovable. Thor looked at Tony who was merely going to the next building.

"This is going to cost a lot of money to fix." he said as he shot out another row of windows. "Fury's going to make me pay too even though I'm only breaking it to save everybody's life." Tony groused, even though everyone knew he more than enough money to pay for the windows without missing the money.

Thor noticed that another pane of glass, this one from further away broke and knew that the others must have gotten the message as well. "It these creatures hadn't tired to kill me I'd almost feel for bad for killing them, as even though they are the most ugly, scary, looking things I have ever seen, they are ingeniously made." Tony said as he broke another row of glass killing most of the remaining ones in the area. Thor and Tony flew to where they had seen the glass break just as they saw another set of glass break. Thor saw that Clint and Natasha were taking care of their own creatures, the same way they had taken care of theirs. Thor used his hammer to blow out window to aid in the creatures destruction until none of them remained a hazard.

When that happened Tony set down next to Thor and the two of them looked over the many dead hearts and immobile hearts on the ground.

"Someone really doesn't like Valentines day." Tony said.

"No." Thor agreed. Who would hate the holiday so much to create and unleash such creatures? At least they had not caused much harm, except for ruining the night for many Midgardians.

"So, Loki saved me, which you know, was weird." Tony said.

"Aye." Thor said because he wasn't sure of the reason for that.

"I guess I have you to thank you." Tony said to Thor.

"Me, why me?" Thor asked confused as it was Loki who did the actual saving.

"Well, I doubt he saved me because he likes me. He tried to throw me out of a window remember? And I doubt he's warmed up to me since. He must have done it as a favor to you." Thor nodded, he supposed that made sense. At least the most amount of sense that he could think of since Loki had never before shown any care for any of his friends before.

"Still, never thought I'd be saved by Loki." Tony said and then said.

"It's nine o'clock, I still might be able to catch my reservation. I gotta go or Pepper's going to be pissed." he said and lifted off into the air. "Oh, if Loki asks I already knew what he told me." he then flew away. Thor had no idea what Tony was talking but would probably be able to ask Loki later.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
